fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Billboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pachy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 19:41, 30 December 2009 Welcome and thanks!! Thanks Billboy! Glad to have you in the community, mostly right now we'd love to add pictures to the articles and cover the dig sites more in depth. Thank you for showing so much enthusiasm. Please tell any of your friends who are on wikia that we could use their help on this site! - Cyberscribe Thanks for the welcome Cyberscribe! Gooogle isn't useful for vivosaur images but it has spinax and actual dinosaurs will real life pictures work? Get back next I'll try the Fossil Fighters website. If they have one. I'm gonna edit Holt next. Cyberscribe I added a lot to holt and vivosaurs articles. I put a picture of spinax on vivosaurs article. How about we make a new years resoulution to get this wiki done by This day next year unless they release another Fossil Fighters game by then. (Which I hope they do) I'm going to help Captain Travers. Okay, well i know google isn't useful, but the majority of the pictures i uploaded came from there. I don't think we should use real dinosaurs, it's better off without a picture, for now. Fossil fighters.com is a useful site for information, but i don't think they have any pictures that we can use, but keep looking! Thanks for your edits! Always need em. Seems like your a character lover huh? Sure thing about that new years revolution! - Cyberscribe. Not sure about the charecter lover but this game has some intresting ones. I want to join the community but don't know how. how Your already in it, i checked. - Cyberscribe That happened overnight cool thanks! Also could you make a shansan page plus pic. I won't be on for a while so you got the site bye. Hey Cyberscribe I'm back. Looks like your not alone who is the other member. I'lln get to work and thanks for the new pages and edits. Hi Cyberscribe. I created and edited lots of messages. I created Red Boned Fossils Park Area and Fossil Center. There is also an unregistered user helping out I couldn't reach him. He might of left already. Oh I also did Greenhorn Plains. When we do dig sites We should also talk abbout the types of vivosaurs that live there. A New headline for the heck of it Thanks for the new pages bro. Sorry for the confusion the unregistered guy was me i was just too lazy to sign back in. Anyway keep it up. I wonder who that other kid is though, he has a dialga as his profile pic.. did you see the plesio edit he did? spectacular! we should use that as a template. Cyberscribe 21:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I did see that edit. If we can get ahold of this guy this website would be spectacular. I bet he knows where to find all those needed pics. Also if you know how theres a sticky for creation of fossil battle but there is a fossil battles. Also are you creator of this site. Also tell me what I should help with. Haha no no i'm not the creator. This wikia was abandoned a few months ago and since i got the game for christmas i just thought i'd add some stuff. Since there's no admins on this site just add what you want, i'm not in charge. Oh and just for confusions sake XD. Always end your comments with 4 tildes (~) like this ~(~)(~)(~) only without the parenthesis. I don't know it just looks neater, i just found this out. Cyberscribe 21:18, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I found an image on google of hero guy digging up a fossil at greenhorn plains I don't think I should post it but you can see it. at google. Anyway good idea with the brief story idea. This site is doing good for being abandoned with two people a dialga guy and no photo support. I saw something you could help with there is no article for fighter or guild area. And there probally isn't an article for things in it. Lets do thatBillboy 21:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I saw fighter area Cyberscribe good job make sure to list the places in there too Get back on my other message. First why aren't you answering my questoins, ment nicely. And since this website has no owner how bout you. I would but it's too much work. don't get me wrong I help every day but you do it Write back this time and iof mot read the other messages.Billboy 21:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Haha sorry trying to get into Woolbeards ship. no idea how that's why i'm distracted, well i would do it but i think i need to be approved to be an admin but i don't know who does that. And like you i don't have all of the time in the world to do this but i'll do what i can. I'm still not finished with the game XD. so i'll get back after i finish this level. Cyberscribe 21:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) HaHa I don't think there will be an admin because the wikia headquarters has shut this wiki from their attention. I haven't beaten the game either I thought you did so I didn't say. That takes a load off my back. Well you aren't an admin but you can be a leader. Kinda. I went on wikapedia big one. They actully added a little to their Fossil Fighters page. HaHa Competition. With the picture situation were helpless unless we can find dialga guy. Well worry about that afteer we finish articlesBillboy 22:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Are you still there CyberscribeBillboy 22:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC)